Draw My Love
by Flower of Venus
Summary: Young orphan La Kani is saved by a masked ninja and has only her drawing to remember him. Will she find him again? Kakashi/OC Complete! Next instalment is out!
1. Prologue

Deep breaths, quick feet, don't stop. The forest is thick but I know it by heart. I can only hope they get lost. I take a quick glance back to see if they are still following me.

Snap

Ouch! These dumb roots always trip me. I shouldn't have looked back, should have kept my eyes on the ground. I try to stand but I fall again, pain shooting up my leg. My ankle is broken. I'm dead.

Deep laughs sound behind me and I turn to see soulless eyes. "Well well, thought you could get away little missy? Think again." He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. I scratch at his hand to no avail. This is the end, I'm sure of it. I can't even scream for help with him cutting off my air supply.

My eyes drift closed.

"Who are y-!"

My butt hits the ground and I can breathe again. I hold on to my throat and start taking deep breaths. As I open my eyes I'm met with a bloody scene with only one man standing alive. He has his back turned to me at first but then he turns only his head and I see a bright red eye, the rest of his face covered in a mask. I scoot back trying to get away. This is a ninja like those other men, there is no reason to trust him. I'm stopped by a tree behind me so I turn on my hands and knees and try to crawl away but I feel an arm around my waist scooping me up from the ground. He turns me and holds me against his chest.

"I wont hurt you, let me help you."

I suddenly stop struggling. His voice sounds like wind in my ears, its soothing and trusting. I fall limp in his arms and let my exhaustion take over me unlit I fall asleep.

* * *

"You were crying in your sleep."

I quickly wipe at my face to remove the wet streaks. I glance up at the man who had saved me. He is young looking but has white hair, most of his face is covered just like before but now his red eye is covered as well with a headband but the other is visible and now I see that it's black, he is mysterious in every way that I can see. I mentally memorize his features.

"You're ninja right?" I asked softly.

He put his hand to his chin and looked up as if in thought. "Hmm... I suppose I am."

I frowned. "Aren't you suppose to know?"

"Maybe."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An easy one."

I gave a simple huff and let it go. "Fine."

He stood up then and started to walk out the room. "I took you to the closest village and they said you belonged here. I set your ankle and wrapped it but you might want to get it looked at by a physician. Take care."

I jumped out of the bed without thinking and reached for him. "Wait!" I stepped down on my broken ankle and stumbled but was caught with the quick moves of the ninja.

"Be more careful." He said and set me down on the bed.

I grabbed his arm before he could turn from me. "Who are you? Where are you from? Why did you save me?"

He slowly took my hand from his arm and held onto it with both of his hands. "It is best that you don't know, for your own sake."

I stared into his one visible eye and lost myself in it. My heart started to point and I found that I was holding my breath. His eye closed and I'm sure that he was smiling under his mask. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead then left out the door, giving a simple wave.

Once my breath started again I dug into the side table to find my sketch pad and pencil. I took the image of his hidden face and memorable features from my mind and put it on the paper the best I could. I sketched and sketched until it was perfect. Once I finally finished I stared down at the drawing. This man saved my life... for nothing... I held the drawing to my heart and made a silent vow to myself that I would find him somehow, no matter what it took.

* * *

~7 years later~

Even at the young age of only eight I knew that my vow was very unrealistic. As an orphan I was familiar with being left behind and disappointed, but I knew that if I was patient and devoted I would find a way to meet him again. So I waited, bidding my time working in the tea shop run by the orphanage. Working here did have an advantage though, many travelers came into the shop and occasionally there was a person that knew little things about the masked ninja. This gave me no only information but hope as well, hope that I would find him and maybe be able to see that look in his eye again.


	2. Ch 1 Heart's Desires

"Hello there. Welcome to the Chaye Tea Shop. I am La Kani and I will serve you today." I said smiling my waitress smile.

"Hmm... La Kani is it?" The costumer set down his menu and smiled up at me. "What would you recommend my dear?"

I finally got a good look at him and it was clear that he was a ninja. My hopes rose but I kept them hidden so as not to scare him. I went back into waitress mode and pointed to my favorite tea on the menu. "This is a wonderful and calming tea, helps anxiety if you happen to have any."

He gave me a strange smile and leaned closer to me. "Oh really? I know something else that can help anxiety."

I backed up a little but smiled none the less. "I'll just get you that tea then." I then hurried off into the kitchen.

"Hey Kani-chan, are you going to ask that guy about your masked ninja?" Momimi asked. She is like my older sister, been watching out for me since I first came here when I was three, she was ten at the time.

"I will, but first I'll serve him so he is comfortable with me and not weirded out by my questions." I answered while fixing the man's tea.

Momimi laughed. "Oh Kani-chan, you are so blind to people. That guy already likes you, I'm sure he would tell you anything for the batting of your pretty lashes."

I shook my head but smiled and headed out the kitchen door with the tea tray in hand. I set the tray down on the table and poured his tea. "Here you are sir, I hope you enjoy."

He suddenly reached out and took my hand. "Would you care to join me? You don't appear to have anymore costumers."

I glanced around the room knowing no one else was in the shop. " I can take a little break I guess." I then sat down across from him.

He took a sip of his tea then looked at me. "Tell me, how old are you La Kani-san?"

"I'm 15."

He laughed and patted my hand. "Oh dear if you are going to start lying about your age you might not want to go so young. What is your real age?"

"That is my real age." I answered simply.

He then fell out of his chair, seeming rather stunned by my answer.

I looked down at him. "Sir? Are you ok?"

The man climbed up into his chair and nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. It seems my instincts have failed me however, my pride is all that is hurt."

I gave a little laugh. "I'm sorry to have hurt your pride with my honesty."

He gave a wave of his hand and smiled. "No need to to apologize, all is well. So what is a young lady like yourself working here for?"

"The orphanage runs this tea shop and I happen to live in the orphanage, I work here mainly to earn my keep since our village is so small there really aren't any extra funds for this place. We need all the help we can get."

He patted my hand again and look on at me sadly. I recognized this look from the many I have received over the years. Only one man I know of has never looked at me like that once hearing my story and he is the one I search for. I would give just about anything to see the look in the masked ninja's eyes again.

I felt the squeeze of his hand on mine and returned to present away from my thoughts. "Sir, I have answered your questions, would you be kind enough to answer mine?"

He smiled. "Of course, ask anything."

I nodded and gently took my hand from his to retrieve the picture of the mask ninja I had drawn. I laid the drawing out on the table and look up at the man. "Do you know who this is? I have been searching for any answers about his identity since I was young."

He eyed the picture then looked to me. "Why do you want to find him?"

"About seven years ago I was a very mischievous child, never followed the rules of the orphanage." I smiled, starting my story. "I would run into the forest and say I was going to escape and find my parents. This of course was foolish because they had died, that is why I was sent here. Anyway, I was on one of my escaping days and I stumbled into a ninja camp. I'm not sure who these ninja were but they didn't want me there. The one I guessed was the leader stood up and started to come after me but I ran. I didn't get very far however and they caught me. Just as I thought I was going to die... this man here," I pointed to the picture. "saved me. He killed the other men and took me back to the orphanage. He wouldn't tell me who he was or anything about him. I wish to find this man so as to thank him or actually meet him on better terms."

"What do you plan to do once you meet him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I suppose you could consider it a young child's first love." I said a laughed a little. "I would like to meet him at least even though I know that my feelings will most likely not be returned." I took a glance up at the man and saw he was smiling. "You understand my feelings, don't you... umm.."

"Jiraiya. And yes, I understand what you are feeling. Understanding love happens to be in my line of work." He stated proudly.

"Oh?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side. "And what would be your line of work Jiraiya-san?"

He suddenly pulled out books and laid them on the table. "To write of the hearts desires! True love and passion!"

I put my hands together and smiled brightly. "Then you must understand my heart's desire to find this man. Do you know of him Jiraiya-san?"

He put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "La Kani-san... I understand your desire to find him and I would truly like to help you, but even if I did tell you who he his are you even sure you can get to him?"

My smile faded slowly. "I'm not sure honestly. This land is so dangerous, many bandits and rogue ninja roam the forest paths and I should know better than anyone of the dangers of running into the wrong person." I answered and took a moment to the think then looked at Jiraiya-san with determination in my stare. "I know it is dangerous but I made a vow to myself that I would do whatever it took to find him and I will keep my vow."

Jiraiya suddenly smiled at me and nodded. "It is settled then; I will escort you to Konoha to meet the one and only Kakashi Hatake, the man you have been searching for."

I was stunned silent as it all sank in. Kakashi Hatake... that is his name? That is the name of my masked ninja... and he lives in Konoha... I jumped up suddenly and shouted. "Kakashi Hatake! His name is Kakashi Hatake!"

* * *

How did everyone like the first chapter? Kinda confusing huh? I tried to explain as best I could but the real information comes later. So she meets Jiraiya, the answer to her prayers, or is he? lol You'll find out if you read the next chapter.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is enjoying the story so far. Please review, it is greatly appreciated. :) Until next time!


	3. Ch 2 The Painting

There wasn't much for me to pack, old and new sketch pads, art supplies I had bought with extra tips, and a small amount of clothing. My biggest concern was what to do with my best work, a large painting of the masked ninja in the same setting as when I first got a look at him, standing tall and powerful with only that one red eye visible to me from the way his head was turned. It took me about a month to complete it and almost three months worth of extra tips to buy all the supplies for it. It truly is my masterpiece and I have no room to take it with me. I ran my fingers down the painting, loving the texture of the dried paint.

"It's beautiful."

I turned around suddenly at the voice. Standing at my door was Jiraiya-sama smiling kindly. I nodded and turned back to look at my painting. "What will I do with it? I worked so hard on it, I don't want to just leave it."

He came to stand behind me and drapped his arm around my shoulder. "I've got an idea if you're willing to trust me."

I looked up at him. "What is your idea?"

* * *

"Good luck Kani-chan." Momimi said, tears in her eyes, as she took me in her arms for our goodbye hug.

I hugged her back tightly and tried hard to keep my tears at bay. "Thank you so much for everything Momimi, I don't know what I would have done without you all these years."

She took my face in her hands and smiled through her sadness. "You would have gotten beaten everyday if I wasn't there to keep you out of trouble or at least keep you from getting caught." This made laughter spill from our lips. I cherished this last moment with her for as long as I could until it came time to leave.

Momimi waved at us as we walked away from the orphanage, heading onto the forest path. We walked in silence, something comfortable between almost strangers I guess. I took this time to admire Jiraiya-sama for his kindness to me, taking me to Konoha to meet Kakashi Hatake for nothing in return. He told me it was an honor to assist in a mission of love but I knew he was just a kind man. For me to actually leave the orphanage Jiraiya had to officially adopt me because I'm only 15. He said that it was no trouble to him as long I didn't mind. Of course I didn't mind, every orphan dreams of having a father and/or mother, I just happened to get one by chance and in the search for young love.

"La Kani."

I broke from my thoughts at the call of my name. "Yes Jiraiya-sama?"

He set his hand on top of my head. "Care to share what is happening in that head of yours?"

I shrugged. "Nothing of any interest, simply thinking of your kindness."

He smiled at that but kept his eyes ahead of him. "Is this what it's like to have a daughter?"

"I wouldn't know." I said smiling. "I've been an orphan for most of my life so I don't remember my parents much, only distant faces that always seem to blur in my mind when I try to get a clear picture."

"Even if this is out of convenience... do you mind having me as a father?"

I shook my head. "Of course I don't mind. As fathers go I don't know much but... I'm glad it is someone like you."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me to his side then let out a light laugh. "I think we'll make a good team. How 'bout you?"

"Yes, this will work, I'm sure of it." I answered with a smile.

"Maybe we should start you on some ninja training."

"What?"

He laughed heartily and released me from his strong grip. "This journey will be rather dangerous and it would be helpful for you to know a few ninja basics just in case something happens."

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure... I've never even thought of training as a ninja, I don't think it's for me."

"You'll do fine if you do as I say. I see something special in you La Kani, you can do anything if you just try, I'm sure of it."

"Have you trained other people?" I asked after a moment of thought.

He nodded and let out a sigh. "I have... but it hasn't ended well every time." He turned his gaze to me. "When I first saw you in that shop I knew that there was something special about you. I didn't even go there for tea, I went because I could sense your chakra from outside the shop... your chakra is very different from anything I've ever felt before."

I laid my hand on my chest. "My chakra? I don't... I don't even know what that is really, I mean I sort of know but I don't really know."

"Don't worry, I will help you and we will figure this out together."

"Is that why you were willing to help me?" I inquired.

"I wanted to help you La Kani, I wasn't even going to mention it before in the shop but when you said you would do anything to meet Kakashi... I just knew right then that you had it in you to do this."

"That is a lot to take in Jiraiya-sama."

"Yes well I thought it was better to tell you up front so as not to waste time." He said then raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to go back? Are you not ready for this?"

I shook my head quickly. "No no! I'm ready, I swear! I'm just a little stunned is all. I can do this, I will do this. As long as you are patient with me I promise I will try my best."

He smiled. "We will work together."

* * *

~a few weeks later in the office of the Hokage~

"Hokage-sama, there is a large delivery here for you."

The old hokage looked up from his papers and gestured for the delivery boy to bring it in. He took a puff of his pipe, eyeing the package, rather large as the boy had said.

"I just need you to sign here please." The boy presented him with a clipboard and a pen which he took and signed without another thought. The boy bowed and exited the room.

"What do you think it is Hokage-sama?" A silver haired jonin asked.

"I have no idea." He answered. "Open it for me would you Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." He took a kunai from his weapons pouch and cut down what was shown as the appropriate side. Pulling the top aside he noticed it was wrapped in protective paper and there was a small note taped to the paper. He took the note and set it down on the hokage's desk then began to tear away the paper as the hokage read the note.

"It's from Jiraiya, he asks me to keep it safe until he returns. He said it was painted by his most recent student." When he finished he looked up at the painting was taken aback by it. "Is that..."

"It appears to be." Kakashi said softly, staring on at the painting of his likeness.

The older man looked questionably at Kakashi. "Know who did it?"

He shook his head. "No idea sir."

The hokage took another long puff of his pipe and rested his hands on his chin. "Well... why don't you keep it for now? I mean who better to keep it?"

Kakashi only glanced at the hokage to acknowledge his words then returned his gaze to the painting and nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Fast updating huh? lol I actually didn't mean to do that, I just kept writing and couldn't stop so... yeah, here you go. I'm happy for all reviews and thank you greatly for them. :) I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out but I think it'll be soon, I'm going on break soon.

Tell me what you think. :) Until next time!


	4. Ch 3 Years of Training

"You must focus La Kani, you can do this."

Beads of sweat ran down my body, even the chilly autumn air the strain of training made me sweat. "I'm trying Jiraiya-sama, it just isn't coming to me like before."

"Use your passion, focus you desires on your chakra and use that desire and passion to focus your chakra into the different parts of your body." He explained calmly but with a hidden force I was able to pick up on. I nodded and did as he said, at least tried my best to.

As I began to falter again, the strain pulling on me hard, Jiraiya pushed me even further. "Remember the look in his eyes La Kani, remember what you feel."

I let out a low groan that soon turned into a yell.

"Good! Now the hands, focus into the hands!"

I did as he said with all my might, focusing every bit of chakra I could into my hands. "Now!" At that signal I slammed my hands down on the large boulder underneath me, causing it to turn to dust with a strange silence I couldn't understand. I let out the breath I held and smiled at Jiraiya-sama.

He gave me a simple nod and smiled in return. "Good job, you are doing very well. You have come very far from when we first started."

I jumped from the pile of dust and bowed to my sensei. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama."

I felt him ruffle my hair and looked up to see the pride in his eyes. "My dear you are something quite amazing."

"Jiraiya-sama... I know you say that to me but I just don't understand this power you say I have." I said in a bit of a huff.

"What is there not to understand?" He pointed to the place the bolder once was. "You have a silent strength hidden in you that no one would expect, you are most dangerous when misjudged for weak."

"Yes but why me? Why do I have this power? Why is it silent? Why me?" I babbled on until he raised his hand to stop me.

"You ask too many questions. You don't need to understand why things are the way they are, you need to understand how to control the situation to your advantage and accept when things cannot be understood."

I sighed and nodded. "Yes Jiraiya-sama, I understand."

He ruffled my hair. "Come, lets go get something to eat. Also I think I want to get you a new tool, I think this one will fit you."

"Oh really?" I shook my head and laughed a little. For some reason he was always trying to find the weapon that best suited me but no matter what he tried nothing has worked out. He also liked to call them tools instead of weapons, saying that I didn't need weapons to destroy with, I needed tools to protect with.

Six months ago I began this journey with Jiraiya-sama and I never thought it would lead to this. He said that training came first and that there was plenty of time to see Kakashi so our trip was slowed down a bit. He has worked out our journey down to each step, he knew where we would be and when we would be there. I decided to trust him and follow him even if that meant waiting a bit longer to meet Kakashi, I mean I waited this long so I know I can wait a bit longer.

"Don't give up La Kani, there is a tool for everyone and I'm sure this one will be it for you." Jiraiya said in confidence.

"Ok Jiraiya-sama, anything you say." I said trying to humor him.

* * *

~2 years later~

"Where did you come from?"

I smirked uncontrollably. "No where to worry about, I just want my bag back and I'll be on my way. Ok?"

He nodded quickly. "Ok ok, it's over there, just take it and let me go."

I dug through the pile of most likely stolen goods and found my bag then inspected it and found all my belongings still there. I hung the bag over my shoulder and turned to the thief. "You're lucky, everything is here." I flicked my wrist and my chain unwrapped from around the tree trunk and the thief's body. With a twirl of my arm the chain wrapped around my waist and I jumped to the trees to head back to Jiraiya-sama.

I jumped down and found him relaxing against a tree. "That was fast, they obviously didn't get far or put up a fight. Clean and quick, well done."

I bowed. "Thank you. But it was only one and he was just a dumb thief, freaked out when my chain found him and held him down. Not too difficult."

"I'm just glad that was all it was. You shouldn't have to deal with anything more than that." He said, taking on a fatherly tone that he developed over our years traveling together.

I gave a bit of huff and plopped down next to him. "Don't worry so much." I elbowed him in the side. "You trained me well."

He smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

"Best sensei I've ever had, honest." I said raising my hand in the air as promise.

Jiraiya suddenly became very silent, thinking and staring off into space. I knew this face, seen it so many times, so I just waited for his train of thought to find a station so he could come back to me and the real world. He always told me what he was thinking, we had that kind of trust with each other after how much we had been through. Years of training and moving all around, finding new people to teach me new and different things, places that would help me focus my chakra, nothing less than a journey. I did know however that our journey was coming to an end soon, we were close to Konoha now and that's what I've been working this hard for.

"When we get there... I don't want you to show anyone your power." Jiraiya said suddenly very serious. This was new, he always told me about how proud he was and how he wanted to show world what I could do once we got to Konoha.

"But why Jiraiya-sama? I thought we worked this hard so I could show others."

"Things have changed and I don't want you getting hurt because of this, they will use you and I don't want that to happen to you La Kani." He took my face in his hands. "You're not just a student to me, you know that, I see you as my own daughter and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. So please do this for me, only use your true power in a time of need or if I direct you to do so. Do you understand?"

After a moment I nodded. "Yes... I understand."

* * *

Getting to Konoha! We're so close! Yay! La Kani is so difficult to understand, in all that she is really... she's an artist, a ninja, a shy little girl, and a very powerful... something. If you're ever confused just ask and I shall explain as best I can without revealing anything. :)

Thank you for reading, it really means so much to me you have no idea. I'm on break now so I'll be able to update fast... maybe lol depending on what happens with family and friends and how my writer's block demons behave, they tend to take over everything sometimes. I hope to be getting a new laptop soon so I'll be able to write whenever I want, not just when my grandma goes to work and isn't on the computer. Anywaaaaay... thanks again for reading and reviewing if you have found the time to do so. :) Hope to see you in the next chapter. Until next time!


	5. Ch 4 Welcome to Konoha

"Welcome to Konoha."

"Huh?" La Kani turned her head to Jiraiya, confused for some reason.

He laughed at her with a joy she hadn't seen in a while. "We are finally here. Aren't you excited?"

Maybe she was excited but maybe she was scared. For all the time she had trained and let her desire to come here and meet Kakashi Hatake fuel her instead of push her to this place as fast as possible. Did that mean she didn't feel the same? No, that's not it, her desire and passion kept her strong, she simply directed it differently with Jiraiya's guidance.

She smiled. "All is well Jiraiya-sama. No need to worry."

"Then follow me." He then jumped as a ninja would from roof top to roof top with La Kani close on his heals. She knew where they were going, to meet her master's old master, she saw it as like a line of power knowledge that she somehow found her way into.

Jiraiya glanced back at her, long black hair flying as she did and bright violet eyes shining with anticipation. They have been together for almost three years and he knew she grew in that time, in mind and body, but he didn't know if she was ready for the life of a powerful ninja and what that brought with it. He chose this life long ago and even he hasn't suffered as some others have. She didn't choose this for herself, he chose for her. Did he have that right? To chose her life... he wasn't ready to answer that question.

"Watch yourself, they wont be expecting us." Jiraiya said as they landed on the last building before the hokage's office. La Kani nodded to her sensei and followed him to the window, standing close behind him for safety.

Jiraiya opened the window and waved with a large smile. "Hey everyone." He then ducked to miss on coming kunai and glared at the young and stupid ninja that tried to hit him. That boy in particular suddenly bowed out of respect after realizing who it was he almost hit, along with a few scrambled apologies.

La Kani watched the man stumble over his words and suddenly wondered just how important her master was. Her eyes then traveled to the old man seated at a large table scattered with papers, a pipe in his mouth and a curious expression on his face as he returned her stare. His face then turned soft with smile to her and she found security in it, smiling back gently and waving.

"Jiraiya, is this the student you mentioned?"

The sage pulled La Kani from behind him and pushed her forward into the room. "Yes, yes, this is her, La Kani. La Kani, this is the Hokage, leader of Konoha."

La Kani bowed down low. "Hello Hokage-sama, it is an honor to meet you."

He gave a simple nod of the head and gestured for the girl to straighten up. "It is a pleasure to meet you La Kani. Welcome to Konoha."

She smiled softly at him. "You have no idea how happy I am to be here."

"I'm sure I could take a guess." He said with a knowing undertone and a gentle teasing that only he and Jiraiya understood. La Kani was still confused, she wasn't aware that her painting had been sent to this man or that he and the man in the painting had already made a few assumptions about the artist.

Jiraiya let out a chuckle and patted La Kani's shoulder before she could ask any questions he didn't want to answer. "La Kani dear, I'd like you to show the Hokage-sama your power, demonstrait with your chain please."

She nodded and took a hold of one end of the chain wrapped around her waist. With the flick of her wrist she willed the chain to unwrap and swing in the air. She did all she could that would usually cause a chain like that to rattle but it only swung and moved in silence as everything under her will did. Even banging it against the hokage's desk didn't draw a sound from it, complete silence. La Kani finished by returning it around her waist were it hung quietly.

"It's her chakra, she covers the chain in her chakra and it is silenced as is everything else she does with her chakra." Jiraiya explained to his master. "We went to a seer, or more like he found us, but anyway he said that the silence in her chakra reflects the silence in her soul, the purest quiet that lies deep within her. There is no other explaination and even that is questionable."

"Hmm..." The old man rubbed his beard in thought a little then looked to Jiraiya. "Why did you bring her here?"

"It was her desire to come here, what she does from here on is her choice."

La Kani suddenly felt as though Jiraiya had abandoned her and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do from now on. If he only brought her here to turn her loose then why did he train her for all those years? Was this some sort of joke? Was he tester her? There was something she was supposed to do... she knew it, but she didn't know what it was.

This is worth a shot. La Kani stepped forward, trying to appear confident but failing as her knees shook under her. "I am at your call Lord Hokage-sama, I would happily use my power however it is you would like me to; so long as it is acceptable with Jiraiya-sama of course."

Jiraiya smiled at her. Still his little girl even as she tries to be strong and independent.

"It is decided then, I have already discussed your placement in the city with Jiraiya and if I need you I will call. Is that acceptable?"

La Kani nodded with a smile. "It is perfect. I am so happy to be here and proud to know that you might find use in me."

"Thank you." Jiraiya said and bowed to the hokage. He laid a hand on his student's back and guided her out the door. "Come La Kani, I have something to show you."

As they walked out of the hokage's office they passed a woman with long and wavy dark hair as she was headed into the office. She took a glance at the pair and eyed the girl when she noticed the strange chakra she sensed in her. The woman shut the door behind her and bowed to the hokage.

"Kurenai, I have something here for you." Sarutobi handed her an envelope.

She took the envelope and tucked it under her arm. Her curiosity had gotten to her. "Who was that girl?"

He raised an eyebrow and took a puff from his pipe. "Its not like you to snoop Kurenai."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but I know you must have felt that from her, something very different."

"And if I did it is no one else's concern, she is just a young woman that Jiraiya brought to live here peacefully. Be kind to her if you happen to pass her."

Kurenai nodded in understanding but in the back of her mind decided that she would find out what this girl was here for.

* * *

I decided to shake it up a little and write in 3rd person, what do you think? I like it better for this story honestly, La Kani just isn't a good narrator. This was a little longer too, not much but a little. I hope everyone enjoyed it though. I think I'll have the next chapter out some time this week, in the next couple days most likely. I appreciate reviews so much so thank you to those who do, you know who you are :) Until next time!


	6. Ch 5 Doggy Dear

La Kani twirled around the large open studio in glee. "Oh Jiraiya-sama it's so perfect!"

Jiraiya smiled at her reaction to the apartment. "I had this set up for you for when we arrived. Paid for and furnished just for you. Plus you now have a proper art studio to paint in."

The young artist jumped into her master's arms and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much. I love it. And I'm so glad we're here in Konoha together Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya returned the hug gently, feeling a bit guilty at what he hadn't told her but continued as if nothing was wrong. "I have one more surprise yet, its in your room so go look."

She did as he said, opening the door to her room to see not only furnishings for her but also some for the little black and white spotted puppy sitting on his own little bed. Once seeing the new girl enter the room her had deemed as his the little dog leaped to her. He attacked her with a face full of kisses and a few joyful yips of greeting. La Kani's laughter filled the apartment as she held the dog and tried to get him to settle down. Jiraiya followed her laughs to her room and smiled at the scene.

"I had a friend pick him out for you, his name is Ballo." The sanin explained.

"He's wonderful!" La Kani held him to her chest and returned his many kisses with ones atop his head. "I love him already."

"I was hoping you would, he'll keep you company while I'm gone."

La Kani's smile faded at his words and she turned to him, confusion plain on her face. "You're not staying?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry dear, but I can't, I have business to attend to outside of Konoha." He ruffled her hair gently. "I will return though, my best guess is in a few months if my assumptions are correct. If not I'm not sure when I'll be able to return but I will keep in touch with you, that I can promise." He tried to smile for her and held out his arms which she quickly settled into, smooshing the puppy between them.

"I will miss you... Jiraiya-sama."

"And I will miss you... La Kani."

* * *

"I see she is bonding well with the dog."

Jiraiya nodded, looking on at his young pupil as she played with her new puppy in the park, attempting to teach him little things like sit and lay down. "Yes, they fell in love at first sight... puppy love so to speak." Jiraiya turned his attention to the man beside him who was also keeping an eye on the girl. "You'll watch over her for me wont you?"

"Of course though I'm not sure what it is she needs watching over from." The silver-haired jonin replied.

His white-haired companion shrugged. "Little things I suppose. She is shy if nothing else and will most likely keep to herself but will trust just about anyone that approaches her... that is if she feels comfortable with them. La Kani has this strange sense of people, knowing to trust or not to trust, something beyond ninja skills."

"If she is as powerful as you had described then wont she be fine to protect herself? Especially with this... special sense of people?" Kakashi inquired.

"She has never had to face true danger, no real experience with it and honestly that it my doing... I was afraid to put her in danger but I regret it now seeing as she is so vulnerable and inexperienced."

"Don't worry Jiraiya-san, nothing will happen to her on my watch."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Oh I'm sure with you no harm will come to her but there will most definitely be a reaction on her part."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but let it go as he made his own assumptions. He watched her interact with the dog, keeping her attention on him and not letting herself or the dog be distracted by the people and animals around them. Kakashi gave a silent praise to her for that and let himself smile behind the mask. This wouldn't be too hard, he thought. They would most likely get along well.

More than he knew...

* * *

"Ballo-chan, sit." La Kani instructed with a stern raised finger. He whined at her a little but as her gaze did not falter he gave in and sat his rump on the grass. This earned him a round of cheers and a treat which he happily gobbled down.

In the midst of La Kani's encouragement to Ballo-chan she was suddenly turned to the right when something tugged hard on her waist. She looked down and noticed her little bag of treats had been snatched from her belt and found that the thief was retreating on four paws, bag held in his brown muzzle. La Kani cried out for the dog to stop but to no avail. As she started to run after the dog she was stopped with a hand on her arm. "Oh miss I'm sorry, I'll get him to come back."

La Kani felt something not only tug her arm but also her heart at the sound of the voice, a voice quite familiar to her. She turned to find a mask covered face in close proximity to her, far closer than most had come. But it wasn't the closeness that caught her, it was the eye staring into hers, that familiar dark eye.

The moment felt like hours to La Kani but it was just that, a moment, and Kakashi was then running in the direction of his ninken. "Pakkun! Come back here!" The dog halted at his master's cry and sat, bag of treats still hanging from his mouth. Once Kakashi reached him he picked up Pakkun and took the bag with his jaws. "Good job Pakkun, all went well." Pakkun huffed but nodded, hating that Kakashi was carrying him like some little pet but knew it was for their 'mission' to befriend the girl.

"Here you go Miss, I'm very sorry about him, he's usually not like that." Kakashi said, smiling with his eye and handing La Kani her bag of treats.

She took the bag and nodded, whispering a soft thank you.

Unsure of what to do next Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "So umm... what's this little guy's name?"

La Kani regained her thought process and realized she probably looked rather crazy in her silence and picked up her dog and held him as the man in front of her held his. "This is Ballo-chan."

Ballo let out a bark in his agreement and greeting. Kakashi waved at the dog. "Hello there Ballo-chan." He patted Pakkun's head. "This is Pakkun. Pakkun, apologize for taking her treats."

Refusing to bark and knowing he wasn't allowed to talk Pakkun only waved a paw as an apology.

Kakashi took this as Pakkun's way of saying he was already tired of pretending like this and tried to wrap this up quickly. "I'm Kakashi Hatake by the way." He said and waited for La Kani's response.

She stared at him for a minute then shook her head as she realized that he was waiting for her name. "Oh, yes, La Kani, I'm La Kani." She gave a low bow, trying desperatly to hide her blushing cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The silver-haired Jonin hid his laugh under his mask but his eye crinkled with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, La Kani-san."

* * *

Oh yes, 3rd person is much better and so much easier to write in for this. I was honestly surprised 'cause I usually write in 1st person but that just didn't work here, oh well. :) So how did you like their meeting? Kakashi is out of character because he's acting, just in case you were wondering I did do it on purpose lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this and will let me know in a review, it means a lot to me so that you know. Anyway... Until next time!


	7. Ch 6 Confusion in Connections

With delicate hands and precise movements La Kani added the last few strokes on her latest painting. She smiled at her worked then looked past her isle. "Ok Ballo-chan, you can move now."

Said dog plopped down on his tummy and stretched out, rubbing all over the soft grass the park provided and closed his little puppy eyes. La Kani giggled at her pup's behavior and gave him a gentle pat on the head before she started to clean up her paint supplies.

"Hello again La Kani-san."

The sudden call to her by that voice made the dark-haired beauty jump and let out a small 'eek' in surprise, also letting all the brushes she held fly out of her hands. She turned to look at the ninja that spoke, finding that he was rubbing the back of his neck with what she assumed was a sheepish grin under his mask. La Kani gave a sigh at her clumsiness and got to her knees to pick up her paint brushes. "Hello Hatake-san."

Kakashi nelt down next to her. "Here, let me help." He proceeded to do just that, handing the collected brushes to her. "Sorry if I startled you."

She shook her head and rose, attempting to seem casual. "No need to apologize. All is well."

The jonin nodded, watching her fidget slightly and finding too much amusement in it than he would have liked. "Anyway, I saw you here painting as I was walking with Pakkun and thought you might enjoy some company."

"Oh, well," La Kani placed her hand on her chest and looked away nervously as she tried to find the right words. "That is a lovely thought, thank you, but Ballo-chan and I are headed home now that we're done painting."

Kakashi tried hard to not smile at how she said 'we' as if she and the dog were both painting then found himself receiving another inner lecture at noticing silly things such as that and finding so much amusement in them. "Then let us walk you home, the sun is about to set and a young lady shouldn't be walking home alone in the dark." Before La Kani could find the words to decline Kakashi took her isle in his hand and put her art bag over his shoulder then placed a guiding hand on her back. "Please, I insist."

La Kani held on tight to her painting, facing it away from her body and being careful with her fingers so as not to smudge anything. "O-ok then..." She bit her lip and followed Kakashi's lead though she had little choice.

Pakkun and Ballo looked at each other then set off in a trot behind their respective masters.

"So La Kani-san, where are we going?" Kakashi inquired with lightness his female companion couldn't understand.

"Umm, apartment building 1-15, top floor. It's close to a flower shop." La Kani explained.

"Oh that building is right next to mine." Kakashi said with a closed eye smile and a light chuckle. "What a coincidence."

La Kani nodded, unsure what she was to say to that. She found herself speechless and the silence began to over take them and she blamed herself. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the jonin's company, because honestly she felt lucky that he chose to interact with her at all, but every time he was near she felt all her emotions overwhelming her like when she used too much chakra and her passion and desire was more like weight on her than assistants in her jutsu. The feeling in general made her head swim with extra chakra she couldn't control and wouldn't let out of her like she did with her chain, just in case a band of chakra suddenly took a mind of its own and did something Kakashi would notice. He didn't need to know that she was like this, not only for the promise to Jiraiya but also for herself.

"Where did you live before you came to Konoha?" Kakashi asked, trying to start conversation and testing her trust in him.

"My adopted father and I were traveling for a few years." La Kani explained, happy to be able to speak of something. "You may know him, he is a ninja."

"Oh?" he said, sounding interested so as not to give away that he already knew. "Is he a leaf ninja?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes, also a writer of sorts. He writes adult fiction." La Kani smiled at the thought of her master's book, knowing she'd never dare read them but she would no sooner judge him for his literature choice.

"Hmm, that narrows it down significantly."

La Kani giggled. "Yes I suppose it would. Jiraiya-sama has quite a reputation." Kakashi joined in her laugh. She was pleased at how well they were getting along and thankful she hadn't messed it up yet. As they rounded the corner she caught sight of her apartment and thought to herself happily that she could invite him in and they could continue talking, maybe if the air was right she might mention their childhood encounter. That thought went out the window quickly, La Kani was sure that if she told him of how she drew is picture and asked everyone she could to look at it to see if they knew him he would think she was some crazy stalker. That though then lead her into remembering that she had started a painting of Kakashi holding his dog Pakkun, also that that painting in particular was sitting in plain sight in her studio.

There is no way he's coming in.

"Well here w-"

La Kani interrupted Kakashi. "Thank you for walking me home Hatake-san but I must be going now." She quickly took her isle and art bag from him and started to run up the stair to her apartment door, Ballo following at her heals. She stopped just before reaching the top floor and looked down to him. "I umm.. enjoyed my time with you Hatake-san."

The silver-haired man waved at her from the ground. "I did as well La Kani-san. But would you please just call me Kakashi?"

La Kani's cheeks reddened but she smiled nonetheless. "Yes, Kakashi-kun."

* * *

Hands in his pockets, thoughts on the young dark-haired girl he walked home, and ninken at his side, Kakashi took a walk rather than heading home immediately.

"What kind of mission is this Kakashi?" Pakkun asked from his side.

The jonin glanced down at his dog then returned his gaze to the setting sun. "A special one given to us by Jiraiya, simple guarding mission."

"What does she need guarding from?"

Honestly he didn't know, but that didn't mean there wasn't something or someone that would hurt her that he needed to protect her from. He respected Jiraiya too much to not take his request seriously. "Whatever may hurt her."

* * *

Their interactions are so much fun to write. :3 What did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry my chapters are so short but I find it easier with this story for some reason 'cause usually I write rather long chapters. Yeah so everything is different with this story. lol

Anyway please review! Thank you thank you thank you to my single constant reviewer, you make me smile. :) Until next time!


	8. Ch 7 By Chance

"What's the point of having a sensei if he is always so late that we don't get proper time to train?!" Naruto exclaimed in a huff, throwing his arms up in the air.

Sakura sighed at her team mate's childish behavior but inside she was also rather irritated that Kakashi-sensei was once again over 2 hours late. This time he was supposed to be helping them with chakra control which was her favorite lesson and though she didn't need much assistance her team mates certainly did. The little pinket looked over to Sasuke; the Uchiha was standing against a tree with a bored expression across his face. A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked away, afraid he may see her red cheeks. Unbeknownst to her he had seen her blush out of the corner of his eye then rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"Maybe we should just start on our own?" Sakura commented.

* * *

"Umm, miss, would you like some help with those?" The stoutly store clerk asked, watching with held breath as La Kani seemed to be stumbling out of his shop with her many bags.

"No, no, I can handle this. I'm sure of it." She said with a bright smile. "My apartment isn't far from here." La Kani continued out of the store without any mishaps and headed in the direction of her home. She let out a sigh of relief that she had made it this far, stepping now with a bit of confidece until she was bumped into at both sides by two running youngsters. As she readied herself for the fall to the fall to the ground she instead landed in a pair of arms.

"Are you alright La Kani-san?" Asked the silver-haired jonin above her.

La Kani couldn't help the blush on her cheeks but ignored it, getting back to her footing with Kakashi's help. "I'm fine, thank you Kakashi-kun. All is well."

Kakashi chuckled at her comment. "Perhaps. Let me help you with these," he said ad took most of her bags. "This is far too much for you to carry on your own."

Once again La Kani could find no way to argue with this man and gave in to his assistance. "Thank you. It seems that whenever we meet you are always helping me."

"What are friends for?" He said with a closed eye smile. This brought a beautiful smile to La Kani's face that Kakashi admired out of the corner of his eye.

"So where were you headed before you rescued me?" She asked casually.

"To the training grounds to meet my students, I'm a bit late actually."

"Oh then you need to go! I shouldn't hold you up any longer!" La Kani stopped, trying to take the bags from Kakashi's hands. He shook his head and laughed.

"Don't worry, they are used to it by now."

"Used to it?" La Kani said and continued to walk. "That isn't very professional Kakashi-kun. If you are their sensei they rely on you, you should keep your word."

Kakashi was surprised by her sudden lecture and had to stop his smile from spreading to his eye. "I would never let them down in a serious situation, I swear to that."

"Good then, it's important that your team trusts you and you support that trust."

"Where did you learn this? Have you trained as a ninja with Jiraiya?" Kakashi questioned gently, trying to keep his tone calm and casual to keep her trust.

La Kani bit her lip. "Not really, Jiraiya-sama simply told me many things, that's all." She turned her gaze to him then. "Why?"

Kakashi was taken aback by who deep her eyes bore into him. "Simple curiosity, nothing more." Her eyes then left him and he was thankful for it.

"Oh, alright then." She looked up as then reached her apartment building. "Here we are, thank you again for you help Kakashi-kun."

She began to take the bags from his hands but he stopped her quickly. "If you start carrying these up those stairs you will most definitely fall, let me help you just a little further." With that he smoothly wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped up to the top floor with his ninja skills. La Kani couldn't breath from the moment her touched her to when then reached her door. "Did I frighten you La Kani-san?"

La Kani shook her head and looked to him. "Umm, no, it's fine, I was just surprised." She reached into her bag until she found her keys and, though with a little fumbling, unlocked her door and opened it for them. She was greatful that she had put away any works she had done of him just in case of situations like this.

Kakashi gestured her in first and followed soon after. He took a glance around the apartment, realizing that the front was mostly just her art studio cluttered with her supplied while there was a bit of a sitting area off to the right and the kitchen directly to their left. Further back he saw a hallway which he assumed lead to her bedroom and bathroom.

"Please just set those on the counter here," she said tapping on the counter where she had set most of her bags. "Excuse me, these go to my room."

Kakashi nodded her off and did as she said. He stuck his hands in his pockets casually and admired one of the paintings leaning against the wall. It was a scene looking down on Konoha, the detail was amazing and he wondered how she was able to see the city like this, with more color and beauty than he ever noticed and for a moment he wished he could look through her eyes to find what he would see.

"What do you think of it?" She asked from behind him, suprising him a bit at how he didn't notice. How was she so quiet?

He took a glance back at her the returned his gaze to the painting. "It's beautiful, you have an amazing talent."

La Kani nelt down in front of the painting and ran her fingers over a section of the city. "It's not me, it's the beauty of this city, I'm just grateful to have seen it to show it like this."

"Don't sell yourself short, your talent brought the city to life in this painting, that you should be proud of." He said softly and watched her smile spread as well as the red on her cheeks.

She put her head down a little, hiding from him as best she could but it was pointless. "Thank you... Kakashi-kun. No one has ever said something like that to me."

"I hope you know it is all true, not simple flattery." He said. She rose slowly and smiled up at him and nodded.

"I understand, thank you."

He gave a gentle smile that was anything but forced. "You're welcome."

La Kani found herself stuck in that moment then suddenly remembered that he was late for meeting his team and jumped up in a fuss. "Oh, your team! You need to go now before you're any more late! Your students have waited long enough!"

Kakashi chuckled, enjoying her outburst. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

She pushed him toward the door. "Yes, yes, go now, don't make them wait any longer."

He suddenly turned and took her hands to stop her from pushing anymore. "Would you like to come with me? You're proof that I wasn't completely late of my own accord. How about it? You could watch them; making them a little nervous will be good practice for the chunin exams soon."

"Oh, umm, sure. That sounds kind of fun."

"Good then, come with me." He took her by the waist once again and jumped from the top floor to the next building over, heading in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

Meeting the team! Yay! To me that's almost like meeting the guy's kids lol in Kakashi's case that is. So anyway I hope you liked that, it was the most fun to write chapter yet. Review is you like :) I love it when you do. Until next time!


	9. Ch 8 Meeting Team Seven

"Hello guys." Kakashi said with a wave and a smile.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, getting up in his face.

The jonin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I know, you see there was a young lady that needed help with her groceries and I couldn't just turn away from her."

"Liar!" Sakura yelled next. "You always say something like that!"

"Ah ha!" Kakashi put his finger up to hold them off. "But I have proof this time. La Kani-san?"

It was then that his students all noticed the dark-haired girl standing just slightly behind him. She stepped out and gave her best smile and waved. "Hello there. I'm sorry to have kept your sensei."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, dismissing it with the wave of his hand. "Oh don't worry about it, we didn't even notice really." He then zoomed up in front of her and smiled brightly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next hokage! Believe it!"

La Kani giggled and patted his head. "Well hello Uzumaki-san, it's an honor to be in the presence of the next hokage. I am La Kani."

He gave a goofy grin and laughed, his cheeks tainted red. "Oh you can call me Naruto, La Kani-chan."

"Naruto-kun it is then." She said with a smile then looked past him at the other two. "What about your other team mates?"

Sakura put on a sweet smile and bowed. "Hello La Kani-san, my name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you."

La Kani bowed in return. "Same to you Sakura-san." Her gaze moved to the last member of the team and she gave him a gentle smile. "And you?"

Sasuke didn't waste much effort on her, giving only a simple glance. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm..." La Kani watched the cold boy for a moment then walked to him and bent down until they were face to face. She laid her hand on his cheek, which was only allowed because of how stunned he was that some one would dare do such a thing. "You have deep eyes... mysterious and kind in the depths, reminds me of your sensei." She smiled and pulled away from him. "Pleased to meet you Sasuke."

The young Uchiha's cheeks tinted red to his dismay and he turned, scoffing and trying to appear indifferent. "Whatever."

Sakura was steaming, furious that this woman had touched **her **Sasuke. Naruto just stared on in disbelief, slightly jealous that she didn't touch his face. "Ne, Sakura, La Kani-chan is quite something huh? Pretty too." The pinket glared at him and sent a rough elbow into his stomach.

Kakashi gave a small smile behind his mask at La Kani's reaction to his team. She fit with them quite nicely he noticed, even if they hadn't noticed it yet. He then cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm here now so lets get on with today's training."

Naruto jumped in the air. "Alright! Are we doing chakra control today Kakashi-sensei?"

"I've decided to put that back for the day actually." He said, seeing Sakura fume even more that he skipped out on her favorite training and tried not to chuckle. "Since we have La Kani-san here today I'd like to try a new exercise. Rescue."

"Huh?" La Kani turned to the silver-haired man. "What can I do to help you all train?"

"You'll be my captive." He said smiling. "And my team must work together to save you without hurting you."

"Oh, well I suppose I can do that. What do you need my to do?"

* * *

"Is this really necessary Kakashi-kun?" La Kani asked, glancing down at her bound feet then looking at the long drop down from the tree branch she was tied to.

"The more realistic and dangerous the training, the better it is for them." He nelt down close to her face. "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you. You trust me don't you, La Kani?"

Her cheeks started to flare and her heart began to pound in her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to get away from his gaze, knowing that's what made her react this way. "Yes, of course Kakashi-kun. I have faith in you."

Kakashi stood straight. "Good." He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out. "Begin!"

Off in the distance team 7 rushed into the forest in the direction their sensei had yelled from. Since they all knew that they couldn't take him down they decided that Naruto and Saskue was engage him in hand to hand to distract him while Sakura cut La Kani's ropes and took her safely away. Once they reached the tree La Kani was tied to they jumped up the branches to reach her.

Naruto was the first to attack, kunai in hand. "You ready for me Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi put up one hand to block Naruto and used his other hand to hold a kunai to La Kani's throat. "Careful, I could kill her right now. Might want to step back."

Naruto glared and lowered his head. When he raised it again he was smirking. In a puff of smoke that Naruto turned into Sasuke while the real Naruto stood behind his sensei with two clones on his sides, all holding a kunai to Kakashi's back.

Kakashi glanced back. "Not bad you two. Good teamwork. But you're too slow." At that both Kakashi and La Kani were gone in a puff of smoke, logs in their place.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Replacement jutsu, of course."

"Come on, we've got to find them!" Sakura called to the two boys then darted further into forest.

* * *

"That was quite deceitful Kakashi-kun." La Kani commented.

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "Maybe it was. But they will figure it out sooner or later." He said as he thought of th scarecrow he put in a field with a note that said 'too bad, I got away with the girl'.

"Umm, Kakashi-kun, don't you think you should set me down now?" She said softly, taking him from his thoughts.

The jonin looked at the girl he held in his arms and smiled. "Should I really? What if they find us? You're still my captive remember."

La Kani blushed a looked away. "I thought the exercise was over."

"Oh well, I guess." He set the girl on her feet and relaxed against a tree. Kakashi watched as she flattened down her skirt with her hands, easing out the wrinkles that he created by holding her up bridal style. "Say, La Kani, do you know many people here?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Not really, no. Why?"

"I'm meeting some friends tonight while we're all in town. Would you like to join me?" Kakashi asked, sounding rather casual about it.

La Kani put her hand to her chest and pulled down on her skirt with her other hand, showing her nervousness unintentionally. "Are you sure that's ok? I wouldn't want to intrude on something between you and your friends."

"Of course, I'm sure they'd be happy to include you." He answered.

"Well, alright." She then gave a smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Reading those made me want to write this as soon as possible. I really hope you liked this chapter. The way the team and La Kani interact with each other means a lot and what they call each other is very important. La Kani tends to be rather formal so she eased up on that with team seven and that's important to notice. Also did you notice Kakashi is just calling her La Kani now? :) Names are a big deal in this story...

Anyway I really really really loved the reviews from each and every one of you! Thank you! I hope you'll find this chapter good enough to review as well. As for my reader who don't review but read I'm very greatful that you take the time to even read my story, thank you to you too. :) Until next time!


	10. Ch 9 Night Out

Upon returning to her apartment, La Kani changed into clean clothes having dirtied the others while 'training' with Kakashi's team. She wore a simple casual black dress that hung off the shoulders and stopped just above her knees, a wide belt around her waist.

Kakashi waited for her in her studio, admiring the paintings she had laying out. He noticed that the one she painted of her dog Ballo that day he first walked her home was hanging on the wall, her signature painted lightly in the corner of it. It was a cute painting, less intense or emotional as he had seen in her other works but still beautiful as it was. His attention turned from the painting to La Kani as she stepped out of her room with a bright smile.

"Ballo-chan and Pakkun are discussing things." She said with an amused laugh. It was decided earlier that the ninja's dog would stay with Ballo while they were out because he wasn't used to being alone.

Kakashi gave her a smile. "They will be able to amuse themselves for a few hours." He nodded toward the door. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and walked to his side. "Yes, lets get going."

They then left out the door, Kakashi in the lead with La Kani following behind quickly after locking her door. Once on the street they walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Kakashi looked completely disinterested, eye forward and hands in his pockets as he walked. While La Kani seemed to be a bundle of raging nerves, walking quickly to meet her companion's long strides and stumbling every once in a while though always keeping her footing and her place next to this man. Kakashi watched her out of the corner of his eye and slowed his steps slightly to make it easier on her while also not letting her notice the change.

It didn't take long until they came to the destination, a small quiet bar that was frequented by ninja in the village. In the table to the back, like always, sat a familiar group of men and women. One man, broad build with a cigaret sticking out of his mouth gave his fellow jonin a wave over to the table. Kakashi waved back casually then looked to La Kani and gestured to the table. This caught the others' attention, Kakashi had a new female... friend? No one recognised her except Kurenai as she got a closer look at the girl following at her friend's heals. She took a mental note to question Kakashi about this later.

"Who have you got there Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"This is La Kani, she's new to the village." He gestured to her and she gave a small wave with a shy smile. "La Kani, this is Asuma Sautobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino, and Maito Guy." He introduced and gestured the appropriate person as he named them off.

Everyone gave La Kani a wave and a collection of greeting, all except Guy who had to leap from his seat and take her hand while shouting. "Oh such a youthful beauty you have accompanying you my deal rival! My dear, I am honored to be graced with your presence in all its youthful glory! Please cast aside this man and take me on your arm instead! I swear to protect you with my life and bring you ultimate happiness even at the cost of my suffering!"

La Kani was taken aback and slightly fearful of the flamboyant man in front of her, proclaiming things to a person who he had just met that she didn't dare say in her wildest dreams to the person of her interest. She laid her free hand over her heart and tried to smile but knew there was fear in her features.

"Umm, I must decline your proposal but thank you kindly for the compliments."

Guy fell back to the floor as if her words had shot him straight in the chest but regained his stance, thrusting his fist in the air while holding the other over his heart. "You have won this round Kakashi! But I swear to not give up on you my youthful La Kani!"

La Kani laughed nervously, the red spreading on her cheeks. "Alright then."

Iruka gave her a wave over and smiled. "La Kani-san, you can sit here next to me."

She nodded and smiled to this kind gesture and took the seat next to him. Guy then saw his opportunity to take the place next to the young girl and rushed for the seat but was beaten out by Kakashi as he stepped over Guy with little effort and sat in the booth, stretching his arm out behind La Kani. Guy took this as a failure as well and went on about how he would some day regain his place as victor of their rivalry, but soon calmed down enough to grab a chair and sit at the end of the table.

"So, La Kani-san," Anko called to the girl. "Where did you live before coming to Konoha?"

La Kani smiled at the woman. "I traveled with my adoptive father for many years. He is from Konoha actually."

"Do we know him?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi glanced at La Kani as she looked around at the people she had just met. Would she trust them?

"Kakashi-kun knows him so you might. Jiraiya-sama?"

"Jiraiya adopted you?!" Kurenai yelled out, leaning over the table slightly to get closer to her.

La Ka handled it well with a small giggle. "Is it that hard to believe? Yes, he adopted me but it was only out of necesity at first. We grew close over time."

"Why did you he have to adopt you?" Iruka asked next.

"I was too young to leave the orphanage of my own accord and it was the only way he could keep his promise of taking me to Konoha as I wished."

"Why come to Konoha though? You didn't know anyone else here did you?" Iruka asked.

La Kani then looked down and smiled softly, refusing to let her eyes drift to anyone in particular. "There was someone I wished to meet here."

Before anyone else was able to question her further Anko raised her hand to the bar tender gesturing him over. She then set her hand on La Kani's arm, reaching over Iruka in the process, and smiled at her. "Oh La Kani-san you do drink don't you?"

The young girl shook her head. "Oh, no thank you Anko-san, I've never really drank."

"Then you've got to start tonight! Come on, I'll get you some sake just to start off so you get used to it." Anko said enthusiastically and before La Kani could protest any further she order them all a round of sake.

Kakashi patted her shoulder with the hand behind her gently. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"Well I guess one wont hurt." She said with a smile. "I am 18 now, there is no reason I shouldn't at least try."

Once the drink was placed in front of everyone they all took their sips and watched the youngest member of the group as she took her first sip of alcohol. If it was even possible her cheeks reddened even further and she fluttered her eyes a little.

"Oh wow, that is... something... different than anything I've had before." She said, holding her hand to her cheek before taking another sip. As the night went on with laughs and a few more drinks La Kani started to lose to the effects of the alcohol.

"Are you alright La Kani-san?" Iruka asked her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and steady her and keep her focus.

She blinked at him, confusion on her face, then smiled brightly at the man and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I'm... am alright... Iruka-ch-chan. This is wond-'hichup'-erful."

He blushed and patted her back nervously then looked to Kakashi. "You might want to take her home. I don't think the sake sat well with her."

Kakashi eyed the girl and nodded to his friend. He stood up and lifted La Kani to her feet by her hands then wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. "Bye guys." He waved to his friends, which waved to him in return. The girls were laughing loudly and making jokes about him taking advantage of the innocent girl in his arms, both of them having drank twice as much as everyone else because they knew they could handle it.

"Don't worry about them, we'll get them home, just take care of her." Asuma said. "See ya."

Kakashi nodded and walked La Kani out of the bar, keeping her up with ease as she stumbled in her drunken state.

* * *

Sweet little La Kani can't handle her liquor. :) Oh well, Kakashi will take care of her. lol

There it is everyone. She's met everyone really important now so... what's next? ;) lol Gotta read to find out I guess. I'm excited for the next chapter 'cause it's a follow up to this and it'll be fun so I hope you all come by and read it when I get it up. I hope everyone liked this chapter though. :) Love reviews! Always thankful... Until next time!


	11. Ch 10 Uncontrolable Lips

Kakashi eased his stumbling friend out the door and into the street. She clung to his side, one arm around his neck for support and her other hand laying against his chest. Occasionally she would say something that Kakashi could barely understand and laugh before slumping her head against his shoulder again. He didn't pay much attention to her silly ramblings until she started on about something different.

"You know... Jiraiya-saaamaa was so sure... you wont open up but... you be so kind... to meee." She stopped suddenly and Kakashi looked down at her. Her head was down enough so her bangs covered her eyes and he wondered what those eyes said. "Kakashi... Hatake... the sound of... your name..." she slowly rose her head enough to bore her eyes into his with an intensity he had never seen. "Made all my d-dreams... come alive."

Copy ninja Kakashi was speechless, unsure of himself, and taken completely back. This one girl, young girl no less at only 18, had taken him down. Before he could lose himself in her stare any further she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. She started to slip from his arm, her grip on him loosening, so Kakashi simply swept her up in his arms bridal style and leaped the rest of the way to her apartment. La Kani had no protests, eyes closed as though she had already drifted to sleep. When they reached her door Kakashi took her key out of her bag, unlocked the door, and carried her in carefully so as not to hit her head on anything. The dogs were woken by his entrance and met him at the door, Ballo jumping up on him to get closer to his master.

"What happened?" Pakkun asked.

"She drank too much." Kakashi answered in a whisper, trying to be as quiet as possible. He took her into her room and set her carefully on her bed. Ballo jumped on the bed and settled at her side.

Her breathing was slow and constant and her body was completely limp. She was asleep no doubt. Kakashi looked at her for a moment, barely able to see the rosiness of her cheeks but sure it was still there. As his one last tender act, he took off her shoes and pulled her blanket over her up to her shoulders. He then took a seat in her doorway, resting his back against the door frame and laying his arm over his one raised knee. He watched her for a minute then laid his head back, closed his eye, and let out a long sigh. This girl was affecting him more than he wanted to admit.

Pakkun trotted over to his master and sat at his side. "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know."

The little pug shook his head and laid down, looking over at the girl that had his master so distraught. "You might want to leave before she wakes up."

"I plan to." Kakashi turned his head to look at her again. "She wont remember tonight anyway, that's for the best." He then stood slowly and walked to her bed side. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers for a moment, barely grazing her skin, then bent down slowly and kissed her forehead. It was quite a few seconds before he pulled away, only moving his lips down slowly to hover over her mouth. Lips slightly parted, alcohol on her every breath. What was he doing? He chided himself before slowly reaching for his mask, just as he pulled it off of his nose he was stopped by the sound of his name.

"Kakashi." Pakkun called, no true emotional hint in his voice.

Said ninja pulled his mask back up and straightened, taking one last long look at her sleeping form before turning to leave. "We're going."

* * *

La Kani awoke with a huge head ache and no memory of the nights events past meeting Kakashi's friends. She rose slowly, holding her head as she walked to her kitchen. On the counter she found a little note.

You had a little too much to drink so I brought you home.  
Next time we'll hold off on the liquor. Talk to you soon.  
Kakashi  
P.S. Next time should be soon.

She smiled at the small note and held it to her heart. Next time...

* * *

He found her where he usually could, sitting in the grass at the park. This time she was drawing in a sketch book instead of painting. She was seated under a nice shady tree as she drew, glancing up occasionally to look at what he figured she was drawing. Ballo was running around sniffing everything and playing in the grass though he never went to far so she couldn't see him. As Kakashi approached Ballo was the first to notice him, sending him a bark before running to his girl and sitting at her side.

La Kani looked at Ballo then looked up to find what he was looking at. She sent a smile towards Kakashi once she saw him and waved. He waved in return. "Hey."

"Hi Kakashi-kun, how have you been doing? I haven't seen you since the other night at the bar." She said as she rose to her feet. "Thank you by the way for taking me home. I'm sorry to have troubled you like that."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it. It wasn't a big deal." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "So do you remember anything from that night?"

She shook her head. "Not really, nothing past meeting everyone. Why?" She suddenly blushed and covered her mouth, looking rather frightened. "Did I do something to embarrass you? If I did I'm very sorry Kakashi-kun. I knew I shouldn't have taken those drinks Anko-san kept offering me."

Kakashi gave her a closed eye smile and waved his hand in dismissal. "Nothing happened, don't worry about it."

La Kani laid her hand on her chest and smiled. "Oh, that's good."

Kakashi nodded his head then leaned over to look at her sketch pad. "What are you drawing?"

She held it up for him. "Just a the park scenery. I love to come here not only for the quiet and open space but it's also quite beautiful. Don't you think so?"

He looked on at her drawing, noticing that she drew in the trees and other greenery of the park as well as some simple sketches of random people and a few dogs, nothing detailed but just there. It was beautiful in its simplicity, it gave off the easy and comfortable air that the park itself gave off. Again, Kakashi was amazed by her.

"All of your art work is beautiful."

La Kani blushed at the compliment and held the drawing back to her chest. "Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi couldn't help but watch her, how her cheeks were tinted the lightest shade of pink whenever he was near her and how if he said the right thing the shade would darken, how her bright violet eyes drifted all around her and would take the occasional glance up to meet his before retreating again, how her small frame moved with a gentle ease though she still found a way to stumble.

"La Kani." He said her name softly, barely above a whisper.

Her eyes moved up to his carefully. "Yes?"

His hand moved of its own accord, completely out of his control and ignoring all the warning shouts from his mind. He found himself touching her soft, red cheek, slowly at first, until he finally just cupped the cheek in his hand and held it gently. Their eyes were locked to each other, her beautiful violet eyes staring up in confusion at his one dark eye. Neither of them noticed how close he had moved to her until his clothed nose brushed against hers and her breath spread over his masked mouth.

That is when he stopped. "Forgive me." In one movement he had taken her in his arms and a cloud of smoke took the place of where they had once stood.

* * *

Oh my... I'm blushing just writing this. :)

As always reviews are loved and I have very thankful for each one. I love you guys! Thank you to my lovely readers even if you don't review, you are still extremely awesome. Today is my last day of vacation so I'm not sure how that's going to affect my writing and updating times. Wish me luck though! :) Until next time!


	12. Ch 11 I have found you

La Kani looked around her new surroundings then looked up at the man who had brought her here. "Where are we Kakashi-kun? Why did you bring me here?" She asked, her voice soft and timid.

Kakashi looked into her confused eyes for a moment then took her face in his hands and closed his eye. La Kani simply stood there, unsure of what she was to do or what this man was even doing or wanted from her. She was not dumb, she knew of what her master wrote about and that some men didn't wait for it, but she also knew that Kakashi wasn't like that and he wouldn't do that to her. There was no reason to fear him or his actions, she trusted this man. She just couldn't understand him all of the time.

"About three years ago the Hokage received a package from Jiraiya... I was intrusted with the contents of this package. Over the years I have wondered why someone would do something like that, why someone would go to so much effort to do it, and who could make such a terrifying scene into something so beautiful." He whispered softly then opened his eye and looked at her. "I read the signature over and over again, wondering for so long who this... La Kani... could be."

La Kani's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "No..."

"Yes..." he said with a nod. Slowly he moved his hands from her face to her shoulders and turned her around to see the large painting on his wall. Her painting...

Her fingers gently traced over the painting while tears formed in her eyes. "You knew... all this time..."

"I knew you did this, that's all. I don't know why and no matter how much time I spend with you or how many of your paintings I see I still can't figure out why you did this." He said simply. "Please tell me..." His hands squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Kakashi-kun I..." La Kani closed her eyes and shook her head then hung in silently. "I don't know how to... start..."

Kakashi turned her back around quickly, taking her face in his hands again and slammed his mouth into hers. Even though his mask was between them the kiss brought them both to life in more way than they could ever have expected. Never had Kakashi felt something so strong from anyone, nothing like this, and as he held her tighter and closer he found that her chakra was circling them. La Kani dropped her sketch pad and slowly moved her hands up his chest to rest around his neck. She didn't know how much more of this raw emotion she could handle, he gave her so much plus there was the emotion in her already. This brought her powers to the highest they have ever been and she struggled to control the chakra leaking out of her body.

They parted with a struggle, like a powerful magnet being pulled from its attracted metal, and stared at each other. Kakashi held her close again and rested his chin on top of her head. "Start... at the beginning."

La Kani closed her eyes and nodded gently, her cheek rubbing agaist him. "Yes..."

He listened intently as she told him her story from when her parents had died and she was sent to the orphanage, of how he had saved her and that she never forgot it, how Jiraiya found her and trained her, ending with the first moment she had seen him in the village. All the while he kept his tight hold on her, refusing to let go of something he hadn't realized he needed. Once her story was over La Kani closed her eyes and rested against him, finally having what she searched for.

* * *

Pakkun and Ballo sat in silence, both staring at the spot where their masters once stood. Ballo barked to Pakkun to which he nodded and stood on all four paws.

"Follow me, I think I know where they went." With that both dogs took off in a run through the city.

* * *

Their moment was interrupted by the barking of a dog and the sound of scratching at the door. They pulled apart enough to look at each other and then it hit La Kani.

"Ballo-chan! We left him and Pakkun at the park!" She and looked over at the door. "That's got to be them. But how did they find their way here?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..."

La Kani pulled away from him and rushed to the door. "It doesn't really matter actually, we just need to let them in." With that she opened the door and was suddenly attacked by a little black and white dog as he licked her face mercilessly. She giggled and held Ballo back. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly Ballo-chan. Thank you for worrying about me."

"You think he was worried?" Kakashi asked.

She nodded. "We have a connection, it's not like I can read his mind or anything but I feel what he feels." La Kani pressed her nose to his wet black nose and rubbed them together. "Because we love each other. Don't you have that kind of connection with Pakkun?"

"It's kind of like that." He answered with a shrug.

La Kani set Ballo on the floor where he sat next to her, tail whipping back in forth in contentment. She pat his head then looked to Pakkun and smiled. "I bet Pakkun found his way here and lead Ballo-chan all on his own. He's a good dog huh?"

"More than you know." Kakashi said with a smile at his ninken companion.

"I should get Ballo-chan home." La Kani said softly as her gaze turned back to Kakashi.

He nodded but took her hand. "I leave for a mission with the kids tomorrow, when I return I want to see you."

She smiled up at him. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kakashi couldn't stop himself from taking her in his arms again, holding tight and burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that for as long as they could, only pulling apart when Ballo barked for their attention. La Kani smiled and kissed Kakashi's masked cheek before bidding him goodbye and good luck on his mission. He watched as she walked out his door with a wave and waved in return.

"What are you going to do now?"

Kakashi looked down at Pakkun then back at his shut door, a small smile finding its way to his features under the mask. "Continue to protect her."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Well isn't that just so sweet? :) But it's not over yet! Now that they have found their connection there is still much for La Kani and Kakashi to face together! I hope you liked this chapter and this story, I stayed up to finish it for you all. I'm very proud of my story so far and I'm happy for everyone that enjoys it. I'm going to start the next installment of it as soon as possible so look out for that if you like Draw My Love. Until the next story! :D


End file.
